


比利·巴特森的备忘录/Billy Batson's notes

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 比利的备忘录摘录
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman, bbff - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	比利·巴特森的备忘录/Billy Batson's notes

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2019年十月

姓名：弗莱迪弗里曼  
生日：九月三日  
电话号码：仅比利巴特森可见  
社保号：仅比利巴特森可见

弗莱迪喜欢吃甜味食品，喜欢喝可乐，还有各种快餐食品。  
要注意提醒他少喝可乐，喝可乐会让他长不高也会杀精  
最重要的是助行器！如果他忘记拿，要冲回家并且第一时间送给他。（批注：也可以把他抱回家再帮他拿）

弗莱迪的终极愿望：加入正义联盟  
判断弗莱迪是真生气还是开玩笑的方法：看他的眼睛

平息弗莱迪怒气的方法（待添加）：  
1、给他买任意数量的全家桶  
（批注：不能用他的零花钱）  
2、变身后抱着他在全校飞一圈  
3、变身后教育一番布莱耶兄弟  
（批注：这种做法被蝙蝠侠批评了）  
4、帮他要拉拉队长的电话  
（批注：这个让他更生气了，删掉）  
5、在餐桌下拉住他的手  
6、变身后一起飞去摩天大楼顶层看星星  
（批注：提醒他带绒球帽，否则会感冒）  
7、带他去电影院看恐怖片，买超大份爆米花  
（批注：不要看小丑回魂，因为他觉得里面的一个角色很像他，但他总是说自己没电影里的小孩那么弱）  
8、买超人或者海王或者蝙蝠侠的手办送给他  
（批注：我比较喜欢神奇女侠，而且手办的收益可以用来承担一部分正义联盟的开销，双赢）  
9、去偷蝙蝠镖  
（批注：可能会被达米安打）  
10、打钢骨，我的意思是说玩钢骨身上的Xbox

弗莱迪是个爱哭鬼，有的时候明明是他做错了事，但他眼睛红红的看起来快要哭了，还是哑着嗓子想跟我理论。这种时候我真的狠不下心跟他吵下去。  
弗莱迪不喜欢剪头发，以及那是自然卷。  
和弗莱迪住在一起要保管好自己的内裤与零用钱。  
上下楼梯要等他。  
不要让他一个人在人群里走。  
一起去公园的时候，他总会抓住我的手，好像怕我会走丢一样。  
每周四要去正义联盟开会。  
弗莱迪总是做噩梦，但他很少告诉我梦到了什么，然后他会躲在被子里小声吸鼻子。  
当弗莱迪偷笑的时候，他一定准备好了恶作剧。

弗莱迪今年生日的预备庆祝方案：  
事先通知钢骨调好值班次序，在弗莱迪生日那天带他去瞭望塔  
（批注：如果被其他人发现下场可能会很惨）

达拉的留言：弗莱迪是个没有安全感的孩子，我们应该多抱抱他


End file.
